


Jason Grace and the Legion of Rome

by wwa archive (wisdom_walks_alone)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, i tried to write jason a series but 13 year old me couldnt commit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/pseuds/wwa%20archive
Summary: Jason Grace is a demigod. But more than that, Jason Grace is the son of Jupiter.
Relationships: Jason Grace & Lupa, Jason Grace & Recognition, Jason Grace & Thalia Grace
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Here’s the thing: I didn’t ask to be a demigod.

It's scary and can get you killed before you even reach adulthood. If you're lucky, you'll find the Wolf House in Sonoma, California. You'll be trained by the wolf goddess Lupa, and learn to survive in the world of Roman gods and monsters. From there, you'll have to make it to Camp Jupiter, the home of the Twelfth Legion of Rome. The entrance can be found in the “maintenance door” of the Caldecott Tunnel.

If you make it there without being killed by monsters, good for you. And if you're lucky enough, you'll be accepted into the Legion. Maybe when you retire, you'll live in New Rome. New Rome is inside the protective borders of Camp Jupiter, so you'd be  _ mostly _ safe from monster attacks. Either that, or you could try to make a living in the mortal world. But be warned. The mortal world is crawling with monsters that would absolutely love to have some half-blood-o’s for breakfast. Or any meal, really.

And if you think being a demigod is bad enough, on top of that, I'm a son of Jupiter. He's the King of the gods, so, as his son, people expect a lot from me. I'm expected to be a leader, just like dad. I'm expected to be commanding, just like dad. I'm expected to be strong,  _ just like dad _ . So I guess you could say I have a lot of responsibilities.

I’m Jason. Jason Grace.

I've lived in camp Jupiter for as long as I can remember. By that, I mean I've lived there since I was two years old. That'd be nine years. That's a long time if you ask me. I don't exactly remember too much from the time before the Wolf House, but there's a few fuzzy bits here and there. 

I remember having a sister, Thalia. She was great. She was pretty much my mother figure, since our actual mom was kind of out of the loop, if you get what I mean. This one time when I was two, I remember I tried eating a stapler. Let's just say, I now have a scar on my upper lip. 

Thalia yelled at me for that, but then she kissed it after cleaning it up, so it was all good. She was the best older sister someone could ask for.

Lupa told me she died. I just remember being in the car, falling asleep, and waking up in the Wolf House. There's also a faint memory of my mom crying and a woman with a goatskin cloak. I now know that was Juno, the queen of the gods. Upon waking up, I roamed around crying and calling for Thalia. 

Then the wolves came. This is where my story really starts.

_ Stop your crying, pup, _ a reddish-colored she wolf said. I could somehow understand what she was saying by watching the way her lips twitched and the way she moved her body. I, being two, didn't question it. Thinking back on it now, I still have no idea how that was possible. But I live in a world filled with Roman gods and myths, so who am I to question what's possible and what isn't?

_ Crying shows weakness, _ the she-wolf continued.  _ I am Lupa, the immortal wolf goddess, trainer of Romulus and Remus, the first Romans. Here in the Wolf House we will train you, and make sure you are strong enough to be a true Roman. We will go easier on you because of your age, but not by much. _

I honestly didn't understand most of that. But hey, I was a toddler and could barely even form a sentence. Nevertheless, I stopped crying because of the fear of being eaten by the wolves. I had no doubts in my two-year-old mind that that could, and would, actually happen.

“Where's Thalia?” I asked.

A solemn look crossed the wolf goddess’s face, if that's even possible.  _ I'm sorry, but your sister is dead. _

After hearing that, I started crying again.

Hey! You can’t blame a two year old for crying after finding out his sister is dead. I’m sure you would have cried too.


	2. ideas i didn't get to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are the ideas i had for this. obviously none of them came to fruition

  * Jason is raised by Lupa and the wolves until he is about four or five
  * He is taken care of by the praetors (Alexa, daughter of Mars, and Kacey, son of Mercury)
  * When he is around ten Saturn starts to speak to him, trying to convince him to join his cause
    * He seriously considers it
      * Because his father and the gods in general are actually really neglectful and treat their demigod kids like absolute shit
        * Yknow, stuff we already knew
  * When he is 11 he thinks better of it, and decides to become a spy for the legion
    * No one knows except the praetors, so everyone genuinely thinks Jason betrayed them and joined Saturn
  * For a year he sends secret letters to CJ (aka just the praetors) and keeps them updated
  * Then he gets a mission
  * And like
  * He runs into his old friends (Dakota and Layla) and Reyna (who he does not know as of now since she came to CJ at age 12) and Octavian (who he has a pretty horrible history with)
    * His friends seem so hurt and he just wants to tell them he’s still on their side but he can’t if he wants to stay alive and continue to keep the legion posted on Saturn's antics
    * Octavian is just obnoxious
      * As per usual
      * “Jason Grace? More like Jason _disgrace_.”
    * And Reyna’s just there like “wtf? Who tf are you??”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's where i left it off. i never went back to it after that


End file.
